


Always There With You

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [140]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Cute, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Supportive Friends and Family, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: A new Harrington-Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Always There With You

"Ooo, this is so exciting! How do you feel Billy?" Dustin asked, walking through the door of Steve's hospital room with a video camera in his hand.

"I feel anxious but mostly excited to become a daddy." Billy smiled, looking into the camera. He welcomed them in and Dustin walked over to Steve who was laboring on the bed while Max greeted her brother with a hug. 

"And how does the soon-to-be momma feel?" He asked, shoving the camera in Steve’s face. 

"I feel like I'm going to shove that camera up your ass in a second if you don't get it out of my face!" Steve seethed and Dustin went pale. 

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, lowering the camera to his side. 

"It's okay.” Steve sighs. “I'm just a little frustrated right now because she's not turning." Steve groaned, rubbing circles on the top of his belly.

"The doctor said we can try a lot of things to make her turn so she could drop." Billy spoke, rubbing his husband’s shoulder. 

"Yeah I know. But I'm not ready to do those things just yet." Steve mumbled and shut his eyes breathing like how he was taught in their birthing classes. 

**\---**

Steve was now bouncing on a yoga ball to try and see if their daughter will get into the right position for delivery. He had some mesh underwear on and opened up his hospital gown leaving his bump out in the open. 

"Here's your momma, Olivia. He's trying to get you to move so he can get you here" Dustin said, focusing the camera on Steve and his belly.

"Dustin, please stop filming me. I don't want my child seeing me and my fat ass." Steve remarked, embarrassed.

"Oh shut up! You are not fat Tony! You're carrying our baby." Billy added.

"Whatever Billy." Steve muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. "Ooh, I felt you kick baby girl. Are you getting ready?" He asked, placing his hand sharply to the side of his belly. 

Billy went over and pressed his hand next to his husband’s as they felt their girl move. “Feels like she’s getting antsy to come out.” 

“She sure is.” Steve smiled up at his husband, as she was kicking and moving along their palms. “Guys, come feel.” He said to Dustin and Max. 

"Ooh, wow! She's really moving in there.” Max was always amazed whenever she felt her niece moving inside Steve’s belly. "Is that normal?" 

"I don't know. I-Ow! Shit that hurt!" Steve suddenly moaned in pain feeling her give a sharp jab to his side again. “B-Billy, go g-get the doctor.” 

Billy nods and jogs out of the room to go find Steve’s OB. Lucky for him, she wasn’t far and went back to the room with her patient’s room. 

They got back to his room and Steve was tightly gripping onto Dustin and Max’s hands. He looked so different and full of rage, like he was ready to rip someone's head off. 

"William Hargrove! Get this fucking baby out of me!" Billy paled and thickly swallowed, obeying his husband’s orders even if they were unrealistic. 

"Steve, I'm gonna check you and see how much farther until we can deliver this baby." Doctor Sawyer said as she pulled on a pair of gloves. 

Max and Dustin stepped out for a minute while she checked Steve’s cervix. 

"Only three more to go. You're practically there. I suggest you walk around so you can drop those centimeters and be ready to deliver." She suggested 

"Can I get in the shower?" He asked. 

"Sure, just make sure if you feel any pressure or sudden movement from the baby please push this button and I'll be here in a flash." She explained and left the room, Max and Dustin coming back in.”

"Babe, get me in that shower?” He asked, looking at his husband with weary eyes. “She needs to drop more and I just want my husband in there with me, so please can you guys go wait somewhere else until it's time for me to deliver?" He glanced towards the two teens.

Both Max and Dustin nod and walk out, going only god knows where while Billy helped his weak husband into the bathroom. 

"My body was not meant for this Billy. I'm not meant for this. I'm not meant to carry a baby. My body isn't able to go through with this." Steve said, stepping in letting the hot water calm and relax his straining muscles. 

"Oh Stevie, baby, you have come this far. Your body has done things we didn't know it was capable of doing. You and your body are growing our baby. Our daughter, Olivia Rae Harrington-Hargrove. She's living inside of you right at this moment. She's getting ready to come meet you and meet me." 

"Wow this feels so good. I can stay in here forever." He moaned

And they did.

Steve stayed in that shower for two hours just swaying. Billy was surprised his legs didn't break off. 

Once he was satisfied with his time, he was helped back to the bed and let Max and Dustin come back in because he felt he was now much closer to delivering. 

Steve declared that he was beginning to feel pressure so Billy pushed the button and Doctor Sawyer as well as a few nurses came in.

She slapped on some gloves and pressed her fingers into Steve’s entrance rather quickly. “Oh yeah she’s way lower, Steve. We’re ready to have you start pushing.” She smiled then said something to the nurse as they got Steve ready to deliver his baby. 

They helped each other into scrubs and gloves before starting. 

Max and Billy held up his legs while Dustin held up his camera waiting for the big moment to happen.

"You've been waiting for this moment to happen Steve. Now you need to work to get your daughter here." Doctor Sawyer said from her place in between his legs. “I want you to take all that pain and use it as energy into pushing this baby out. I know you’ve got it in you.” 

Steve took a deep breath and as the contraction peaked, he pushed down and it felt good giving that first push because it motivated him knowing that he was close to the end. 

"Good. Here comes her head. You're bringing her down so much more, Steve. Push again just as hard." Doctor Sawyer was nodding her head and concentrating as Steve pushing. "Push, push, push!”

"Billy, c-" Billy grabbed Steve’s and let him squeeze it. 

Steve tiredly smiled at his husband as he gave another push.

"She's already crowning Steve. You’re doing amazing hun. Push this head out!"

Steve unpleasantly screamed out as her head bulged out along with fluids that soaked the plastic guarge beneath him. 

"Good, her head's out Steve I need you to pant now." She advised.

"You're doing so good baby. She’s almost here." Billy praises, smiling at him and rubbing his leg for comfort. 

Steve just took all the compliments to help him deliver this baby. 

"Okay, no cord. I need you to push now to get her shoulders out." Doctor Sawyer announced and Steve got ready.

He pushed and the baby began to slowly turn the more she came out.

Doctor Sawyer was holding her up as she pushed so he could see her. "Look Steve, can you see her?" She asked as she came out more.

Steve lifts his head and sees his baby through the sweat in his eyes. "Why does she look like an alien?!" He panicked as her purple scrunched face was facing him.

His doctor chuckled at his comment. "Trust me she's not gonna look like an alien. Keep pushing.”

Steve gave another hard push and more of the baby came out. 

Billy’s eyes widened as more of his daughter was present and nearly out of his husband. "Look Steve! There she is! Look! Look! Look! Look! Look!" He happily watched his daughter work her way out of his body. 

Steve let out a pained scream and with that their daughter was here.

Max and Billy let go of his legs as they rested on the bed once he was given his baby.

"Oh baby. Hi...Hi! Hello there baby girl! Holy shit I can't believe I just did that.” Steve’s eyes filled with tears and glanced up towards his husband. “Billy, oh god this is just so...so." He couldn't finish his sentence because he was in shock over the birth of their daughter. "Olivia, you're here." He whispered, crying over her. “Hi baby girl." He whimpered. 

Billy moved Steve’s hair away from his sweaty forehead and kissed it. He was so proud of him and happy their daughter was here and appeared to be healthy. 

"Hi sweetheart. I'm so glad you're here." He whispered kissing the top of her head. 

"Congratulations Steve." Max said bending over and kissing his cheek while wiping her tears. 

"Steve! You just had a baby! Oh my...wow!" Dustin beamed, coming over to join them "She's beautiful, Steve." He added and set the camera down after Billy cut her cord. 

She was being checked by the nurses and other doctors in the room while Steve got cleaned up and ready to see her again. She was swaddled up in a blanket and carried over to him. 

"Dustin, let's give these two new parents some time with their daughter." Max said, wrapping her arm around Dustin's shoulder and walking out of the room. 

Billy shut the door behind them and walked over to his bed climbing in next to his husband, looking at his two beauties.

His husband and his baby, Olivia. 

She had a bit of tanned skin, dark hair, rosy cheeks, piercing eyes, and a cute smile.

He bent down and pecked her soft forehead. "I love you baby girl." He whispered and got a kiss from Steve as well. "I love you too." He said, smiling into the kiss. 


End file.
